


I'm Yours

by Cherie99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A bit smut, F/M, I just needed them together after season 5, Modern AU, not so much slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie99/pseuds/Cherie99
Summary: Clarke meets Bellamy through Raven's boyfriend Murphy. They go on a date and...





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is just something I thought about for a long time and finally finished. Have fun reading it. I'm open for any suggestions to do better the next time:)

It’s nearly the beginning of the new semester and Clarke still hasn’t gotten all her utensils for her Art lessons in the upcoming year. She rushes to the bathroom of her and Raven’s apartment. They’ve been friends for ever and when they decided to both study in Ton-DC it wasn’t even a question if they would room together. As Clarke tries to open the bathroom door she notices that it’s locked.

“Come on Raven, hurry up, please! I need to go to the store before it closes or I won’t get my sketching book and my pencils and I really need them for Monday’s classes!” Clarke says while pounding at the door.

The door opens and Raven comes out with a towel wrapped around her hair. “Whoa chill. I’m all done. It’s only twelve pm you still have enough time ‘till the stores close. What’s the rush?”

Clarke runs into the bathroom and closes the door. “No I don’t have that much time! You remember that I’m supposed to meet my mom for coffee today, right?! I have to be in Polis at two o’clock and the bus drive takes almost an hour so I really have to hurry!”, she says while stripping off her clothes and stepping under the shower.

“Oh yeah right, I totally forgot about that! But you will be back here in time right? We wanted to go to Arcadia for a drink and I thought I could introduce you to Murphy. And don’t worry you won’t be like the third wheel or something, I asked him to bring a friend too.”

“Yeah don’t worry, I will be back here in time! You know my mom. We’ll probably just take like an hour max” Clarke shouts back from under the shower.

After getting all the stuff she needs, Clarke rushes to get the bus to Polis in time. 60 minutes later she sits in a café and listens to her mother talk about her new boyfriend, Marcus Kane. All in all he sounds very nice but it just gets tiring to keep up with all the boyfriends her mother had. Her husband, Clarke’s real father, died in an accident when she was fifteen years old and since then Abby changed boyfriends every few months. She even got engaged one time to a guy named Thelonius Jaha but then her mother got cold feet and called the wedding off because she wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do. And, well, now Abby has Marcus. Clarke was sure that this wouldn’t last very long, same as every other guy her mother has been with, besides her father.

“He is a teacher at your old high school Clarke. He moved here a few months ago. Isn’t that amazing?” Abby rambles on.

“Hmm…” Clarke nods absent mindedly. She’s glad that her mother just spent most of their time dreaming about her new boyfriend instead of trying to talk her into studying medicine or something else where she would have a good income, so she could afford a life like her mother. Her mother came from a rich family and had every bit of her life planned out. Marry a rich man, get kids and raise them. But Clarke doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want to become this spoiled rich kid that would judge every person who doesn’t wear the newest designer dresses and shoes. She wants to do Arts. That was always her dream, but her mother doesn’t really approve of that kind of life. She always says that as an artist you’d never know what happens. You’d never know if you will be successful or not. But that’s what Clarke loves about being an artist. She never wanted a life that was perfectly planned out for her. Her father always understood that. Clarke’s mother didn’t and normally she would use every chance she got to remind Clarke of that. So for the first time Clarke’s really glad her mom only talks about her new boyfriend.

Half an hour later Abby was still dreaming about Marcus when Clarke stands up. “Mom, I’m sorry but I really have to go now. I promised Raven I would be home early today ‘cause she wanted to introduce me to her new boyfriend.”

“Oh ok. Goodbye then, sweetie! Text me when you’ll have time for a coffee again, alright?” Abby says as she stands up and hugs Clarke.

“I will!” Clarke says as she turns to leave for the bus back home to Ton-DC.

Back at home she starts getting ready for the night out with Raven. She puts on her favorite black dress that brings out her curvy figure. After she puts on some makeup, she goes into the living room and sits on the couch to wait for Raven ‘cause she always takes ages to get ready. While waiting Clarke scrolls through her Instagram feed. She mostly only follows her friends, some art accounts and, of course, cute puppy pages. As she scrolls through her feed she sees that her friend Monty finally posted a picture with his new boyfriend Miller. They look very cute together. It took Raven and her ages to convince Monty to finally ask Miller out. And now they are already on their first vacation in Paris which is like the most romantic vacation she could ever imagine.

Thinking about vacations together with a loved one reminds her of her previous relationship she just got out of. Lexa was her girlfriend for almost a year and they planned to go to Arizona to explore the Grand Canyon together on summer vacation. But it never got to that. Clarke found out a week before they were supposed to go that Lexa was sleeping with someone else. Some girl named Costia she met at her college. The worst thing about all this is that Clarke already got cheated on before. And Lexa knew it. That’s what hurt the most.  
Her first boyfriend in High school was named Fynn. They were together since freshmen year. In the last year of High School she saw him kiss her so called “best friend” Nylah.  
It’s already been four months since Lexa and Clarke broke up, but it still hurt like hell. The first three months she mostly only buried herself in her room, drew pictures and binge-watched TV shows. The last month she started to make social contacts again, so Raven would, of course, use this chance to drag her out to a bar, so Clarke could finally meet her new boyfriend Murphy who she’s been rambling about for what felt like ages already. Clarke didn’t have another choice than to say yes.

Fifteen minutes later Raven steps out of her room dressed in a cute, red cocktail dress. “You ready Clarke? We’re supposed to be at Arcadia in twenty minutes so we have to get going.”

“I was ready for the last fifteen minutes” Clarke says while standing up and grabbing her purse and jacket.

“You look really good tonight. Hoping to meet someone?” Raven smirks as they walk out the door.

“You know that I’m not ready for that. I just wanted to look nice when I meet your new boyfriend. I want to make a good impression” Clarke answers.

“You would even make a good impression if you came in a jogging suit” Raven laughs.

“Careful or next time I’ll do exactly that!” Clarke counters.

“Oh damn. Why do I believe you’d do that” they both start laughing.

~~

Twenty minutes later they are waiting in front of the bar ‘Arcadia’. Raven looks down at her phone. “So the boys are running late we should probably get inside to get a table.” With that they go inside and find a table at the back of the bar. They sit across of each other.

“Soo… you sure you didn’t dress up to impress that guy Murphy is bringing along?” Raven smirks in Clarke’s direction.

“Raven...” Clarke just says annoyed rolling her eyes.

“What? It’s been over four months now. Don’t you think that it’s slowly time to move on?”

“I know that… but it’s still not as easy as it sounds, Raven. I can’t just forget the pain I went through…” Clarke says looking towards the door.

In that moment the doors swing open and two very good looking guys walk into the bar. The first Clarke immediately recognizes as Murphy from all the pictures Raven has shown her. The other guy is a bit taller than Murphy. He has curly brown hair and a very good looking body. He’s still too far away for Clarke to recognize his face. But she can make out two very big brown eyes looking in her direction.

“I think your boyfriend’s here” Clarke says nodding towards the two guys that are coming closer to their table.

Raven immediately jumps up from their table and runs towards Murphy. Clarke, too, stands up and slowly walks towards them. After breaking from a long kiss Raven turns towards Clarke. “Clarke this is Murphy. Murphy this is Clarke.”

“Hey, I’ve heard a lot about you”, Murphy says grinning and stretching out his hand.

“Likewise”, Clarke smirks back and shakes his hand.

“Oh and this is Bellamy Blake. We’ve been friends for a very long time” Murphy says turning to the tall guy standing behind him. Clarke notices he’s been staring at her since he came into the bar. 

“Hey”, Clarke smiles and stretches out her hand to greet him.

It takes him a few seconds to respond. “Hey” he finally smiles back and shakes her hand with a firm grip. The smile makes his face light up and only now Clarke can see his face clearly. He has round brown puppy-like eyes and freckles that are spread all over his face. He really does look good. 

“So let’s sit down and get something to drink” Raven cheers and goes back to their table.

Raven and Murphy sit down on the one side of the table and Bellamy and Clarke sit down on the other side. When the waiter came and they all ordered their drinks Clarke leans on the table. “So what do you do Murphy? Are you at college too?”

“No. I work at a bar. It’s called ‘The Dropship’” Murphy answers.

“Oh, I’ve heard of that. It just opened recently, didn’t it?” Clarke asks.

“Yes. It opened two months ago. Before that I was working at ‘Mount Weather’ but they closed that down so I had to find something new”, he answers.

“Oh I see. I always liked ‘Mount Weather’” Clarke turns to Bellamy. “And you, Bellamy? What do you do?”

“I study history in the fourth year here at college. And you?” he answers. Bellamy has a beautifully deep voice. It’s a voice she could listen to the whole evening.

“I study Arts in my second year also here at the college.” Clarke answers.

“Really? That’s cool!”, he smiles. And once again Clarke notices how handsome his face is. The freckles remind her of the sky at night, as if the stars where lighting up his face.

Later the waiter brings their drinks and they talk about different stuff like where they were living before college or how they got to know each other.  
Turns out Raven and Murphy met at the bar Murphy works at. She was on a really bad date and Murphy helped her get out of it. Then he asked for her number to show her how a real date was supposed to go. It was a really cute story. Bellamy and Murphy knew each other since childhood. They both moved here together from Eligius City when Bellamy started college and since Murphy didn’t really get along with his foster parents (his real parents died when he was five) he moved along with Bellamy.

As the hours pass by Clarke gets more and more tired. It is nearly 2 am when she finally decides to go home. “Alright guys, I think I’m gonna call it a night. I’m super tired and plus I have to do some stuff for college, so…”

“Oh uhm ok… Would it be ok if I stayed behind with Murphy and Bellamy for a bit longer? I’m not really tired yet…” Raven looks at Clarke apologetically.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just take a cab or something. Have fun! Bye guys!” With that Clarke stands up and leaves the bar.

As soon as she is through the doors though, she hears Bellamy behind her. “Clarke! Wait up!” Clarke stops and waits until he stands in front of her. “So, uhm… I just wanted to ask if you would maybe mind if uh… I would drive you home maybe? My car’s parking just around the corner and it’s not really safe to be out alone at this time of night”, he asks sheepishly.

“Yeah, sure I wouldn’t mind. But only if it’s not too much of a problem for you! I don’t want to ruin the fun in there” Clarke smiles.  
“Oh please. Back there, I would only watch those two make out. And I think that spending time with you is MUCH better than that”, he laughs.

“Well if that’s so, then lead the way.” Clarke gestures for him to start walking.

As they walk Clarke notices how close they actually are. Their hands nearly brush together with every swing. She doesn’t mind though. Throughout the evening Clarke has learnt a lot of things about Bellamy like him having a younger sister who is only a year younger than Clarke or him never meeting his father. She also realizes that they’ve got a lot in common. They both study at the same college and they both are total geeks when it comes to TV Shows.

“So what do you have to prepare for class? The semester doesn’t start until Monday. And it’s not like the teachers give us any assignments for the new semester”, he asks looking at her.

“Well, I don’t have any assignments to do but I just wanted to go through the stuff we will be doing this semester so I would be a bit prepared at least… I know that sounds nerdy but I just like to go prepared to classes” Clarke shrugs.

“Ah so the little princess just wants to start studying before everyone else does” Bellamy laughs.

“It’s not like that…” Clarke starts laughing too.

Bellamy stops in front of a black golf. “Well, that’s my car.”

“It looks really cool. I like the way the outside mirrors are painted white and the rest is just black” Clarke opens the door.

“Yeah that’s what I liked about it too” Bellamy agrees and gets into the driver’s seat. “You’re gonna have to give me directions ‘cause I have no idea where you live.”

“It would be creepy if you did”, Clarke laughs and Bellamy starts driving.

Clarke’s apartment is a ten minutes drive away from the bar. Most of the drive they talk about who their favorite ‘Friends’ character is. Clarke thinks that she can identify herself very well with Rachel. Bellamy thinks that he mostly represents Ross, although he doesn’t really like the character. They both agree that Chandler and Joey are the best characters though.

“You need to turn left at the next street” Clarke says, “It’s that white house over there.”

Bellamy parks the car on the street and both step out. “Uhm… so that’s me” Clarke says shyly as they stop at the door to the skyscraper she lives in. They stand there in silence for a few moments as if neither of them wants this night to end so quickly.

“Tonight was fun, thank you” Clarke is the first to break the silence between them. “We should do that again sometime” she smiles up to him.

“Yeah we definitely should!” he agrees smiling back at her.

Another moment of silence.

“Uh… I better go upstairs or I’ll fall asleep right here” Clarke says feeling her eyes grow heavy again.

“That definitely would not be ideal” Bellamy laughs.

They hug each other for several more moments. Then Bellamy turns around to go back to the car. Just before Clarke is through the door he looks back to her. “Clarke! What are you doing tomorrow evening?”

“Not much, besides studying. Why?” she smiles back at him.

“What would you say if I took you out for dinner tomorrow? You could use a break between all that studying” he teases.

“Yeah I guess I could. I would be happy to go to dinner with you” Clarke agrees.

“Alright I’ll send you the details later” he says with a huge smile on his face. Then he gets into his car and drives away.

She stares after the car with a big smile on her face and even after Bellamy’s car disappeared out of her sight she stood in the doorway for several minutes. Shaking her head she walks into the house and up the stairs to her and Raven’s apartment. By the time she was lying in her bed it’s already 3 am. Clarke didn’t think Raven would come home tonight and so she sent her friend a small message before going to bed saying that she came home without any problem and that she wishes Raven much fun for the rest of the night with the smirking-emoji at the end. Just as she puts down her phone on the night-stand, it vibrates meaning a new message came in.

It is an unknown number. The message says: “Hey there princess, hope you get your beauty sleep. Looking forward for tomorrow ;).” Clarke’s heart immediately starts racing as she recognizes Bellamy’s nickname for her.

“Yeah me too. Good night ” she answers and puts down her phone. She falls asleep pretty fast after that.

~~

The next morning Clarke wakes up at 10 am. Checking her phone she sees a message from Raven: “Hey Clarke, I’m gonna stay over at Murphy’s tonight! Sleep tight. See you in the morning”

She gets up and puts on some sweatpants and an old shirt from her father which hangs loose from her shoulders. After making herself some cereals for breakfast she gets her laptop out of the bag and turns it on. What was the topic this semester again? Oh yeah right, the Romantic era. Looking at all the romantic drawings she searched up on Google her thoughts drift off to Bellamy. She really likes him. He seemed really nice and was the first person that she is even remotely interested in after her big fiasco with Lexa. But she didn’t want to think about Bellamy and surely not about Lexa. She concentrated on finding out about the motives of the romantic era. But her thoughts wandered off again. This time she imagined what it would be like to grab that fluffy hair Bellamy has. Or what it would feel like to kiss those beautiful lips of his. She imagines staring in those brown puppy eyes, she could lose herself in all the time and his freckles that look like some kind of star constellation that wasn’t explored yet. 

Suddenly Clarke hears a key turn in the lock of her door. Shaking her head she concentrates again on what she was reading before. Raven opens the door a few seconds later.

“Hey Raven! How was your night?” Clarke asks looking up from her laptop.

“It was gooood… If you know what I mean” Raven says with a smug grin on her face. “I’d just say it’s good that he has his own place”

“Oh god… I don’t think I need any more details” Clarke laughs and looks back at her laptop.

“How was your night? I saw that Bellamy and you walked away together before?” Raven looks at Clarke expectantly.

“He drove me home…But nothing else happened!” Clarke says as she sees Raven’s face already getting smug again.

“So… No kissing? No sex? Nothing??? What happened when he dropped you off?” Raven continues questioning her.

“Well, we hugged...” Clarke starts.

“Oh wow! Cause that’s so special” Raven looks at her disappointed.

“Yeah well, I’m sorry my sex life isn’t as exciting as yours is” Clarke stands up to get herself something to drink leaving her phone on the table next to her laptop.

In the kitchens she hears it buzz and shortly after that a very excited Raven storms in.

“Where you gonna tell me that you have a DATE with him tonight?!” she squeals.

“Why are you reading my messages?!” Clarke grabs her phone out of Raven’s raised hand.

There was a message from Bellamy: “Morning princess. Have you slept well? I’ll pick you up at 6pm. Is that ok?”

“You didn’t answer my question!” Raven demands lurking over Clarke’s shoulder.

“I was going to, don’t worry! You have to help me pick what I should wear later!” Clarke says as she types in her phone.

“Yeah 6 sounds good . Looking forward for tonight” she answers Bellamy.

“Yeah me too;)” The answer comes back quickly.

~~

The rest of the day passes quickly. Clarke wasn’t able to study at all cause she was just too excited, plus Raven kept asking her questions about Bellamy and about what happened on the way back home. Both settled in front of the TV to watch their favorite TV-show “Friends”.

Around 5 pm Clarke gets up to take a shower. After she finishes Raven helps Clarke choose her outfit for tonight. Clarke doesn’t want to look too casual but also not too overdressed. So they settle on a very plain but elegant mix of jeans and a blouse. When Clarke finishes with her make-up and hair it’s already 5:55 pm.

“Alright Raven. Bellamy will be here any second. Do I look good?” Clarke asks one last time doing a spin for Raven so she can take in the whole outfit.

“Yes for the last time you look fabulous! He will be thrown off his feet when he sees you!” Raven says not even looking up from the TV where Joey just put a turkey on his head.

Clarke’s phone buzzes in her hand with an incoming message. “I’m here ” Bellamy writes.

“I’ll be right down” Clarke punches in her phone as she quickly grabs her purse. “Alright Raven. He’s here. Bye!” she shouts over her shoulder as she almost runs to the door.

“Have fun! And use protection!” Raven shouts back. Clarke just rolls her eyes on that comment.

As she steps out of the apartment complex she looks around searching for Bellamy. He was strolling towards her.

“Hey!” Clarke smiles as she too starts walking in his direction looking him up and down. He’s wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. The shirt shows off his muscular body really well.

“Hey” he smiles back as he stops in front of her and pulls her into a hug. “You look really nice today” he continues as they pull back again.

“Thanks” she says a bit shy. “So do you.”

“Shall we, princess?” he makes a little bow his arm pointing in the direction of his car.

“Sure” she looks at him and tucks her arm into his outstretched one.

During the drive Bellamy puts on some radio music. “So how was your day? Did you study much?” he asks glancing over at her.

“It was fine. I didn’t get to do everything I wanted but that’s my fault cause I let myself get distracted by Raven” she laughs.

“Oh that’s too bad” he says with faked empathy.

“How was your day?” she looks over at him.

“Well, I didn’t do much except helping a friend build his IKEA bookshelf. So I guess it was fine. But it’s definitely getting better now” he smiles over at Clarke and she feels her cheeks turn red.

“Where are we going?” Clarke asks looking out the window to hide her reddend cheeks.

“Well, uhm actually…”he starts a bit nervous. “I couldn’t decide where we should go and so I thought that maybe I could cook something nice over at my place? If that’s too much forward we can still go somewhere but I just thought that we’d have more privacy there than in a restaurant. Plus I’m a really good cook” he grins over at Clarke again.

“That actually sounds really nice” Clarke smiles back.

“Alright. Cooking it is. As the princess wishes” he laughs.

Five minutes later they pull up in a drive way to a small house. It’s got two floors (probably also a cellar). It’s not a big house but it looks very beautiful. It’s painted light grey and the door and the windows are a darker shade. The front yard is held simple with mostly grass growing in front of the house.

“This is your house?” Clarke asks amazed but also wondering how he can afford a place like that by himself since Murphy doesn’t live here anymore.

“It belonged to my grandparents once and my mom said I could have it as long as I keep it clean and pay the electricity and water bills.” He answers.

“It looks really amazing” Clarke says as they move towards the front door.

The inside of the house is also held very plain. There’s no furniture besides all the necessary stuff like a fridge, a stove, a couch and a TV. The kitchen’s open so the living room and the kitchen are combined to one big room. There’s a big staircase leading upstairs and also one downstairs. On the only bookshelf standing in the living room/ kitchen are some pictures of Bellamy and his family. There is always his little sister Octavia who looks really cute, his mother and Bellamy. On none of the pictures is anyone who looks like Bellamy’s father.

“My father left us when I was six and O was just born. My mom threw every picture away after that. That’s why my father isn’t on any of these photos” Bellamy says when he notices Clarke studying the pictures.

“Oh… I’m sorry…” Clarke looks to Bellamy. He doesn’t look upset he looks angry.

“You don’t have to be. I think we were better off without him from what my mom told me about him” he says looking away.

“I know how it is to loose a parent. My dad died when I was fifteen. He died in a car crash…” she says looking down at her hands. Thinking about that day still hurt. She was over at Raven’s when her mom called and told her to come home immediately. At first she didn’t want to. But when her mom said that something had happened she rushed out and ran up the street to her house. Jake Griffin instantly died in the accident they didn’t even get the chance to reanimate him because it was already clear that he wouldn’t come back. Clarke didn’t go to school for a week back then. She completely isolated herself. After a while the pain got bearable and she started to meet with her friends and go to her normal after school activities.

“Oh… I didn’t know that. I am really sorry…” Bellamy says moving to hug her from behind when he sees that she has tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry! I’m ruining the whole date with my sad story!”Clarke says forcing a smile on her face and wiping away her tears.

“No it’s alright! I’m glad you told me” Bellamy says releasing her and going into the kitchen. “So… what do you want to eat? I make a really good spaghetti.”

“I like Spaghetti” Clarke says standing on the other side of the counter watching how Bellamy takes out everything he needs.

“As the princess wishes” Bellamy teases as he chops up some onions.

“Can I help you somehow? I feel awkward just standing here and doing nothing” Clarke asks moving over next to him.

“Uh… yeah. You could chop these carrots into thin slices if you want” he gives her two carrots.

“Alright” Clarke says taking the knife Bellamy was handing her. “Like that?” she asks after she chopped off a few slices.

“You could actually cut them a bit thinner…” he moves closer to her placing his hand over her hand. “Like that…” he says.

Clarke turns her head to look at him, as does he. They look each other in the eyes, their faces inches apart. After a while she breaks the eye contact to glance down at his lips. Once again she imagines what it would feel like to kiss those very soft looking lips.

“Uhm…” Bellamy says shaking his head and stepping back a bit to continue chopping the onions. “Do you eat meat?”

Clarke tries to get the picture of him kissing her out of her head. “Yeah, I eat meat” she says continuing to cut the carrots.

Thirty minutes later the spaghetti is finally done. Clarke ended up watching Bellamy do the rest because he claimed that it was ok that he was doing everything. After all he wanted to cook for her, so Clarke just sat on one of the bar stools standing in front of the counter.

“Alright, Dinner’s ready” Bellamy says as he puts some noodles on a plate.

When both have some spaghetti on their plates they go to the couch and set their plates on the table. “Do you want to watch anything? I have Netflix” Bellamy asks taking the remote.

“Uhm maybe just something casual like Friends?” Clarke proposes.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Any preferred season? Or should I just continue where I left of?” Bellamy asks after he started Netflix.

“No, you can just put on the season you’re at. I have seen every episode like a dozen times already so I don’t really care” Clarke shrugs.

“Yeah I know what you mean” Bellamy laughs and puts on a random episode.

They start eating and after a while Clarke looks over at Bellamy. “This is really good. Where did you learn how to cook?”

“My mom taught me” Bellamy says looking up from his plate. “She can cook really well. It took me forever to even remotely cook as well as she does though” Bellamy laughs.

“I can imagine” Clarke laughs picturing a small boy standing at the stove his mom behind him trying to teach him the difference between all the spices.

The more they talk during the evening the more Clarke doesn’t want this evening to end. But eventually it has to… After several hours of sitting on the couch talking and Friends playing in the background (They had to assure Netflix that they were still watching several times) Bellamy started to straighten up.

“Alright. I should probably drive you home now. I don’t want to seem like that kind of guy…” he says standing up slowly.

“Ugh” Clarke sighs. “I would never see you as that kind of guy. But you’re right. I should probably get home soon…” She lets Bellamy help her up. For several moments they just stand in front of each other just inches apart, staring each other in the eyes.

“Oh man…” Bellamy says looking down after a while, his hand stroking through his hair. Oh, how Clarke wants to do that too. Trying to hide her pleasure she bites her lip and looks away quickly additionally trying to hide her reddening face. Unfortunately Bellamy still sees a glimpse of her red face.

“Screw it!” he just says, grabs Clarke’s face with both hands and presses his lips on hers. It takes Clarke only a moment to respond. Her hands slip up into his hair. It’s even fluffier than she imagined. In the meantime Bellamy’s hands wandered down to her hips pulling her closer and closing the last remaining distance between them. She can feel his tongue stroking her bottom lip and she gratefully opens her mouth to let his tongue slip in. As the kiss deepens Bellamy’s hand squeezes her butt pulling her even closer. They break apart for a few seconds to catch some breath.

Then Bellamy lifts Clarke back on the couch they were sitting on just a few minutes before. Lying on her back Clarke’s legs now closed around Bellamy’s hips. One of his hands is holding him up so he wouldn’t lie completely on her. His other hand moves up to cup Clarke’s breast over her shirt. His kisses now trail down her neck to her shoulder. On his way up again he starts sucking at the side of her throat.

“Bell…” Clarke moans and she’s certain that there will be a hickey the next morning.

They start rocking their hips together their lips untied again. When Bellamy’s hand starts moving under Clarke’s shirt towards her bra she takes his hand.

“As much as I want to continue this… And believe me I really REALLY do… I just- I just don’t want to rush things. Do you understand?” Clarke asks shyly looking up into his understanding eyes.

“Yeah, I totally understand. This actually isn’t the way I planned this night either” he laughs standing up slowly. “Should I drive you home?”

“Yeah, I think that would be best” Clarke agrees taking his hand to stand up.

Both walk into the hall putting on their shoes and jackets. After they went out the door Bellamy reaches for Clarke’s hand. Lacing their fingers together they slowly walk towards the car.

~~

Back at her apartment complex Bellamy pulls up on a parking spot. They both get out of the car and Clarke waits for Bellamy to come next to her. Taking her hand again he starts walking towards her apartment. They stop in front of the door.

“I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you” Clarke says turning to Bellamy looking up into those beautiful eyes.

“Yeah, it really was fun” he smiles cupping Clarke’s cheek. The wind is blowing cold outside and since Clarke forgot to take her jacket she starts shivering. “You should probably go inside before you freeze out here” Bellamy suggests.

Clarke agrees but she also doesn’t want to be alone again. With Bellamy for the first time after Lexa she feels alive again. She doesn’t want the feeling to go away.  
“Yeah I probably should” she says. “You maybe want to come in for a coffee or something?” she adds knowing that this just sounds like a cheap excuse to spend more time with him. But she doesn’t care. She knows that even if they would end up having sex tonight Bellamy wouldn’t be the guy who’d never call again. He just wasn’t like that.

“Uhm… Yeah sure” Bellamy agrees and they both go inside the complex.

When Clarke opens her apartment door she notices that all the lights are turned down. “Seems like Raven is over at Murphy’s again” Clarke says while kicking off her shoes.

“That’s good” Bellamy smirks behind her. That’s very good Clarke thinks to herself. She didn’t think about it until now but she really wouldn’t want to be here with Bellamy if her best friend was in the next room.

“You can just feel like home. What do you want to drink?” Clarke asks leading Bellamy into the living room.

“Water’s fine” Bellamy answers. As Clarke turns to leave Bellamy grabs her arm and spins her around. She almost loses balance but Bellamy catches her in his arms.

“What-“ Clarke starts but Bellamy already presses his lips on hers pulling her closer to him. Then he releases her and still a bit dizzy from the kiss she stumbles into the kitchen to get some water for both of them.

After Clarke comes back from the kitchen Bellamy is sitting on the couch looking at some pictures of her and Raven that are standing on the coffee table. “So since you study Arts I suppose that you also paint?” Bellamy asks looking up from the pictures.

“Yeah but the paintings aren’t that good” Clarke answers shyly while putting down the glasses and the water bottle.

“Can see them?” Bellamy looks up at Clarke with his big puppy eyes.

“Yeah, uhm… Sure. They are in my bedroom” Clarke says. She starts walking and Bellamy follows her.

Her bedroom wasn’t very big but it had enough space to fit her king-sized bed a closet and her desk. Her painting were sprawled all around leaning against the wall.

“As I said they aren’t that good. I’m still studying the right techniques” Clarke says shyly studying Bellamy’s face as it lightens up in wonder.

“Are you kidding me? These are amazing! I’ve never seen anything like this before!” Bellamy answers astonished.

“You really think so? I don’t know… I guess the artist never likes his works” Clarke laughs nervously.

“Well he should ‘cause he’s really talented” Bellamy looks at Clarke.

For a little while they just stand there in Clarke’s room staring at each other. Finally Clarke just can’t take it much more and closes the distance between them. Bellamy responds within a heartbeat wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up a bit so she could kiss him easier. While kissing him she starts pushing him towards her bed. Noticing what she’s planning he lifts her up completely and walks over to her bed and puts her down. Her hands start to wander over his body his muscular shoulders and back. She wants to feel his skin on her skin. The kiss begins to deepen as Bellamy too starts exploring her body. Her fingers slip under his shirt and start pushing it up. But Bellamy pulls away looking down at her.

“What about taking it slow?” he asks. She could tell that he didn’t want to stop know by the wild look in his eyes but she appreciates him asking.

“Screw that” Clarke just answers and pulls him back into a kiss. Bellamy doesn’t waste the opportunity and starts pulling up his shirt himself. When it’s finally off Clarke’s hands continue to explore his body. His hands find the edge of her shirt. He starts pulling it up and this time she doesn’t stop him. After her shirt, too lays somewhere in her room Bellamy’s kisses trail down from her mouth while he’s undoing her bra. Oh she would have so many hickeys tomorrow. Not that she’ll mind. She just already knows that Raven will tease with them.

~~

The next morning Clarke wakes up with Bellamy’s arm on her hips. They are facing each other and Clarke is curled up to his muscular breast. She looks up at his face. He looks so calm when he’s asleep. She tries to wriggle herself out of his arms without waking him up. Then she puts on some clothes and walks out of her room. Thinking about last night brings a big goofy smile on her face while she goes into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She starts to mix the dough for pancakes when she hears the door to her room.

“Good morning Bellamy!” she says without looking up from the counter.

“Morning princess” he mumbles as he walks into the kitchen.

“I’m making some pancakes for breakfast I hope that’s ok?” she continues stirring the dough.

“That’s perfect” his voice comes from directly behind her and moments later his arms are sliding to her hips. She feels his mouth on her shoulder slowly making it’s way up to her neck. Then with one smooth tuck he turns her around so that she faces him and presses his lips on hers. She sighs and her hands find that oh so fluffy hair. He pushes the bowl with the pancake dough to the side and lifts her up on the counter. Her legs lock behind his back pulling him closer to her. They are interrupted by a loud growl of Bellamy’s stomach.

“I better make those pancakes” Clarke laughs. She jumps down from the counter and finishes the dough. “You want some coffee?”

“Yeah coffee would be great” he answers leaning against the counter next to her. Clarke takes out to cups and puts them next to the coffee machine while the first pancakes are sizzling in the pan. “You know that I can help you right?” Bellamy teases.

“It’s fine. Not like I have to just push one button to make coffee or something” Clarke winks at him.

They sit on the couch with a plate full of pancakes and their cups with coffee standing beside it. They are sitting so close to each other their knees are touching.

“Sooo… Wanna watch some Friends?” Clarke asks smirking at Bellamy.

“You even have to ask?” he laughs back.

~~

After they finished eating Clarke cuddles herself into Bellamy’s side. His hand wanders under her chin lifting it up gently. His lips find hers and he pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss. But before they can do more they hear a key turning in the door. Moments after Ravens storms in.

“Hey Raven” Clarke says her cheeks reddening. Before Raven came in she lifted herself off of Bellamy and now they are both sitting on the couch, knees still touching.

“Hey Clarke!” Raven pauses as she sees Bellamy sitting next to Clarke. “And hello Bellamy” her smirky face is back again.

“Hey” Bellamy waves at both of them. “I think I should better get going. At some point I have to prepare for the semester, too” he winks at Clarke and stands up.

Clarke follows him to the door. “Thanks for yesterday. It was fun” she beams up at him.

“Yeah it was” he smiles back. “See you soon” he leans down to embrace Clarke into one last deep kiss and then walks out.

Clarke is still a bit dizzy after the kiss but she has no time to catch herself. Raven already surrounds her bombing her with questions. “Omg! How was the date yesterday? I mean obviously it was good but what did you do? What did you talk about? How did it end up here?? I thought you wanted to do things slow? Was he good in bed? Is his dick big?”

“Whoa, Raven! Slow down!” Clarke says with a big goofy smile on her face. She walks back to the couch and lets herself sink into it. “So first we went over to his house-“

“Wait what? On the first date you went over to his HOUSE? You know that he could have easily raped you, right? Or do other stuff to you?” Raven interrupts her following her to the couch.

“Yes I do. But he didn’t seem like that kind of guy. And he wanted to cook me something” Clarke tries to defend herself.

“Yeah right. He didn’t ‘seem’ like that kinda guy… Every raped woman says that afterwards” Raven expands her lesson.

“Yes I know. Anyway, We went to his house and we cooked some spaghetti and then we talked for hours. And in the beginning I really didn’t want to rush things. But then I got to know him and I just couldn’t stop thinking about kissing him and all that. Well and just before I was about to leave he kissed me. And then we started making out and we almost already did it at his place but we both agreed that we didn’t want to go there. Well, and as you see… Things got there” Clarke smiles sheepishly.

“So how was he in bed?” Raven asks curiously.

“Oh he was good. He was really good. You know how I always said that Lexa was the best Sex I ever had? Well she was nothing compared to him. Believe me” Clarke grins.

“Oh wow” Raven just says.

For the rest of the day Clarke and Raven sit on the couch and watch Friends. Occasionally Raven asks some more questions about Bellamy and her date but most of the time they sit there in silence. But Clarke can’t concentrate on the jokes Chandler makes she her thoughts keep drifting off to a certain boy and the date she had with him.

Before she goes to bed she looks at her phone. There is one unread message and it’s from Bellamy:

“Hey there, princess:). Last night was really amazing. You wanna go for a coffee anytime soon maybe?”

She quickly types in: “Sure. What about tomorrow?”

The response comes immediately: “Tomorrow sound great. Pick you up at class;)”

Clarke falls asleep with a smile on her face and her phone still in her hands holding it to her breast.


End file.
